


【战山为王】次元互换——hate C4

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 王一宝和陈情令蓝忘机互换次元主写双zhan略鬼畜的战哥 x 双儿美人湛
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【战山为王】次元互换——hate C4

**Author's Note:**

> 王一宝和陈情令蓝忘机互换次元  
> 主写双zhan  
> 略鬼畜的战哥 x 双儿美人湛

。

↓

↓

————————————————

半个月后，蓝忘机对这样的生活多少适应了些。肖战的工作很忙，有次连着三天没回来，蓝忘机倒也乐得自在。就算肖战回来，也经常是深夜了，抱着蓝忘机亲一亲也就作罢。

蓝忘机睡得并不好，每每午夜梦回，总是想起魏无羡，眼角就要溢出泪来。看着身旁同床共枕的肖战，那张同魏无羡完全一样的脸让蓝忘机的思念更甚，控制不住地悄悄靠近一点，抬起手轻轻摸一摸，低声唤一句：“魏婴....”

这天，肖战带着礼物回来了，电梯上升过程中，他一直在心里重复排练着待会儿怎么给蓝忘机道歉。最近蓝忘机一直很乖，对自己的态度和缓了不少。

可当打开门，肖战的笑容一瞬间僵在了脸上。蓝忘机正扬着避尘的剑鞘准备向他砸下来。

这几天蓝忘机一直在计划这件事，可当今天真正实施的时候，肖战却以一张笑脸出现在他眼前。

从突然的相见直到现在，蓝忘机从未见肖战这样笑过，完全是灿烂美好的少年模样，开门的那一瞬间，他恍然以为是魏无羡在冲他笑，手里的剑鞘也停在了半空，没有砸下去。

肖战的脸色冷下去，一把夺过避尘剑鞘摔在地上，又回身一掌把门拍上。蓝忘机不由自主地后退，猛然转身跑向卧室，可没等跑进去就被抓住了头发。

“松手....”

蓝忘机吃痛地皱起眉。

肖战却不管不顾地扯着蓝忘机的长发把他拉到自己怀里。

“想砸晕我再逃跑？”

“你....松手啊...”

“好。”

说完，肖战一把把人摔在地板上。

蓝忘机还是倔强地拧着眉瞪肖战。

“离开我，你他妈怎么死的都不知道！”

肖战似是真气极了，他极少说脏话。

“忘机如何，与旁人无关。”

蓝忘机的性子也是真冷硬得厉害。

“旁人？原来蓝二公子管上过床的叫‘旁人’是吗？”

“是你强迫我！”

“可蓝二公子一口一个‘老公’叫得真真切切，‘老公’就是相公夫君的意思呢。”

“是你哄骗的，无耻！”

“不错，学会骂人的新词了。” 

边说着，肖战把背着的礼物放了下来，拽着蓝忘机走向卧室。

蓝忘机剧烈地挣扎起来，用力掰着肖战抓着自己的手，指甲嵌进了他的皮肉里，肖战却不为所动。

“蓝二公子是想在客厅做？”

“不做！你滚！”

“由不得你。”

蓝忘机被肖战按在沙发上撕扯着衣服，肖战突然踢到了刚刚扔在脚边的剑鞘，又看到旁边茶几上的避尘剑，像是想起了什么，起身笑着把剑插回了剑鞘，然后拿到蓝忘机眼前，莫名其妙地说了一句：“避尘的剑柄真的很长。” 就把蓝忘机翻了个身，再次压在了沙发上。

“这次试一下后面。”

蓝忘机再古板也懂了肖战的意思，全力挣动起来，却被压下上半身，变成臀部翘起的姿势。

“肖战！”

“嗯？”

“你！呃啊....”

“别动。”

肖战一次就伸入了两根手指，匆忙在蓝忘机紧窄的甬道里抽插着，没几下竟又曲起了指节磨蹭，不一会儿就找到了蓝忘机的敏感处。

还未缓解的疼痛里陡然间搀入了让人头皮发麻的快感，蓝忘机扭着腰想要挣脱，控制不住地发出了几声呜咽。

“蓝二公子这阳心生得可是浅，怕不是只要手指就能高潮了。”

肖战说着，手指又朝那敏感点狠压了几下，逼得蓝忘机叫出声来。

“不要....不要这样...”

蓝忘机抬着手想去抓肖战那只在他后穴里作乱的手，脸埋在沙发里有些窒息，蓝忘机却更害怕自己像肖战说的一样，被指奸就爽到高潮。

没等蓝忘机碰到肖战的手，肖战就把手指抽了出去，蓝忘机松了口气，可后穴又被抵上了一件冰凉的物体，不等他喊停就硬生生闯了进来，根本不是之前两根手指那样的粗细了，痛得蓝忘机咬破了唇瓣，冒了一头冷汗。

“住手啊呜....停下来...”

蓝忘机语气早已不再强硬，这会儿痛得带上了哭腔。

肖战却把那东西继续往里塞，深入了近十厘米才住手。此时，蓝忘机脸都白了，不只是因为疼痛，还因为他反应过来这折磨他的东西是避尘的剑柄。

几乎随身携带的避尘同他一起来了这个世界，是他和以前世界的唯一联系了。

“放过我....”

蓝忘机哀哀地说着，眼泪终是落了下来。

“蓝湛，你在我这里出现，就是我的人。想东想西对你没有好处。”

肖战大发慈悲地给蓝忘机拿了出来，但方式却是残忍，没有一点怜惜，一口气就抽出来了。

蓝忘机还躺在沙发疼得睁大眼睛抽气，又被拎起来扔在了地上，旁边是肖战原本高高兴兴背回家想要送给他的礼物。

“拆开。”

肖战命令般地说道。

眼前是熟悉的琴包，里面的东西蓝忘机怎会不知。拆开后，与忘机琴有七分相似的古琴便出现在眼前。蓝忘机想说什么，却不知说什么好。

肖战走上前，居高临下地看了一眼蓝忘机，然后抬脚就要踩在琴上，蓝忘机立刻本能地倾身护住古琴。

“滚开！现在不想送你了。”

“别......”

蓝忘机仰起脸，用那双还闪着泪光的漂亮眼眸望着肖战，眼神里带上了乞求。

肖战也看着他，两人对望了一会儿，肖战拿起琴放在了茶几上。

“那好，你现在过来给我弹一曲，就还送你。”

蓝忘机垂下眼坐了过去，手抚上琴弦似遇故人般，心里像是被稍稍安慰了下。

弹了半曲却被打断了。

“呵，是玄武洞给魏无羡弹过的那曲，你到底是多爱他！我刚警告你不要想东想西，你这就在我面前弹给他的曲子来求我的琴？”

肖战恶狠狠地说着，刚消了一点点的火，登时又更烈了。

蓝忘机闭上眼静默在那儿，不理睬肖战的话。

“蓝忘机你好样的！”

古琴被推到地板上，摔出声响，蓝忘机慌忙想要去查看，却被按在了冰凉的玻璃茶几上，肖战的性器已经蓄势待发地顶在了后穴入口。

“不可以啊啊......！”

粗大的肉棒不容分说就闯了进去，蓝忘机的手指无助地抓了一下光滑的玻璃茶几，落空后只能攥紧了自己的拳。

肖战不再同他商量什么，扒开白嫩的臀瓣继续深入，只进了一半就擦过了蓝忘机的敏感点，惹得他抖了抖。就着这个位置，肖战抽插起来，没一会儿，蓝忘机就激动得射了出来，前面那从始至终没有触碰过的花穴都骚浪得喷了一股水儿。

见状，肖战俯下身贴在蓝忘机背上，笑着说：“看蓝二公子光着身子弹琴的，我是第一个吗？”

蓝忘机自是不可能回答，肖战又想到身下人是否也曾在魏无羡面前这般，突然吃味起来，语气变得嘲讽：“碰都不碰一下，前面的穴就骚得流了一地水，恐怕青楼的歌妓都不及蓝二公子半分浪荡。”

蓝忘机面上无差，可身体却对这些荤话作出了反应，小穴紧张得缩了缩。肖战不再克制，猛地全根没入，快速动作起来。

敏感点次次被摩擦过不说，蓝忘机感觉透过后穴连子宫都被撞到了，承受不住地叫了起来：“慢...慢一点，太深了...太深啊....要顶穿了——”

怒火强化了性欲，肖战完全不听，继续着自己的动作节奏，蓝忘机整个人都颤抖了起来，两条大腿更是抽搐着已经跪不住，只能是趴在了茶几上，胸前的茱蕾也就被磨蹭着。

等肖战释放出来，蓝忘机早就昏了过去。

————————tbc


End file.
